pecado,traicion y mentiras
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: Ember needs her guitar fixed, tuckers a techno geek so she has to find ways to persuade him.


**A/n: hey fanfic I am doing a challenge for Mr. Aanonymous. Basically it's a lemon for ember and tucker. Here it goes the plot is his I just wrote this but the main plot is his this my first one shot. So please be nice this is a little different than im used to love all you guys see you at the bottom**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

Ember fought Danny a lot; she needed to know his every move of him and his friends. So she did her research, when she did she found out that the girls name was Sam Manson. And she was smart. But she was more interested in tuckers abilities. He was a wiz with computers and all types of technology. Ember was not so power full without her guitar and its current state was broken in half, thanks to her last fight with Danny when she teamed up with Youngblood. Ember knew what she had to do get tucker to fix her guitar, but unfortunately for ember that was easier said than done. It wasn't impossible though it just needed a little persuasion, and ember knew just the thing.

She had devised her own little plot, she found out where he lived and went to his world. She flew to his house and phased through his window. Once inside she covered his mouth and grabbed him and flew out of his house and brought him to the ghost zone and to her own realm, she then phased through her purple door, and sat him down in a chair.

***dialogue***

Tucker: ember

Ember: hey tucker

Tucker: you brought me here

Ember: yep

Tucker: why

Ember: so I can get I want and you and get what you want (sits on his lap)

Tucker: what do you want?

Ember: you're good with computers and tech and stuff and I have a broken guitar, (starts unbuttoning his buttons) and you have to best friends who have constant sex, and you have an ex-girlfriend who just got deported back to Russia, and one would assume you must be so lonely. (Gets on her knees and puts her head between his legs) ooh I assumed right

Tucker: ember I can't betray (ember takes her top off) or we could call it getting good karma

Ember: so geek boy what's your verdict

Tucker: hell yes

_Tucker stands up and kisses her. And he props her up in the counter and kisses her neck and goes to her left breast and teases it with his tongue then rapidly gets faster then turns into a full out suck and then gives her right breast the same fate then he kissed her stomach in a beeline leading to a much desired area he then removes her black leather pants to reveal her pale blue commando vagina he then spread her legs as wide as he could and tasted her very wet pussy he began to swirl his tongue inside her deep ghostly vagina and suck and lick her sweet juices up and down and all around. Then tucker removes his boxers (that's all he sleeps in) to reveal his very erected penis with one hard rough and gentle movement he thrust into ember and both of their moans were loud and soft and pleasurable at the same time he moved in and out of her giving and receiving moans soon they reached there climax and breathlessly put their clothes on tucker fixed her guitar in like thirty minutes. They were silent they said very few words_

***dialogue***

Tucker: here's your guitar, good as new, and I was never here

Ember: believe me, this is our secret, vivir la vida mientras puedas

Tucker: huh

Ember: live life while you can (turns to leave) Foley

Tucker: yeah

Ember: not bad for mortal

Tucker: not bad for an undead pop diva

_And without another word he walked out the door, went to clockworks headquarters and had him get him back to his house. Ember sat in silence in the chair she had set tucker in, and looked across the room at her now fixed guitar. Tucker lay in his bed and went to bed thinking about his night with the enemy knowing full well the same was on her mind. Neither spoke until morning, and what seemed so real before was almost like it was just a dream though both knew it wasn't it would be there little night of sin lies and betrayal._

**a/n: hey so hope you guys like it I personally am a jazz and tucker fan but am open to other ones except for tucker with another dude or Sam (fyi I have nothing against gays they are cool it's just tucker is an established strait person so it's just not right) but anyway I feel bad reviews coming my way so through em at me this was just to challenge myself to see how versatile I could be please try to be nice and tell me it's not as bad as**_ "the forbidden fruit the temptation of Edward Cullen"_** which is known has the most horrible fanfic out there out of any fandom anyway I hope it's not two bad anyway bye**_. Pecado, traición y mentiras_


End file.
